sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private RP (ImNotCalledDave
This page is to be edited by ImNotCalledDave and W0rkinprogress only Involved characters Quint (ImNotCalledDave) Blue (W0rkinprogress) RP It was about half seven, the setting sun giving the city's streets an orange tint. The distant hubbub of the city was barely audible. One street was empty, save for one figure. It was just under 3 and a half foot and was wearing a hooded dark tan coat. It leaned against a tree, gazing up towards the top of one of the tall buildings lining the street. (Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy recently) (it's ok, so have i, in fact i'm going camping soon.) Another figure walked out of his house, not expecting to find anyone "I - I - I y.......um, sorry?" The first figure didn't turn to acknowledge the newcomer, but talked to him anyway. "Recon you could lend me a hand young man?" "Heh, I guess!" he seemed to be a smart young lad "Look. Cutting a long story short, I need to get out of here. By the way, I'm Quint" He held his hand out to be shook. The macaw accepted "The name's Blue!" "So are you going to help?" "Sure,why not.i'm good with technology."although he looked so young that he needed parental permission Quint produced a newspaper, dated for the previous week, from inside his coat. Its headline announced "Rouge robot escapes government facilities" Below it was a picture of a crimson lupine robot. "You don't by any chance remember this story?" Quint asked. "Errrrrr....no.....i moved in today, so......." Quint glanced around, then removed his hood, showing the very face from the paper. Blue backed away "should I be afraid now?" "That's for you to decide, but I've got to get out of here." He said, pulling his hood back up. He walked back to him "Will do, sir" and he saluted. "C'mon. We best get moving." Blue followed after him "Yes sir." he held back his laughter. A short walk brought the duo to a street far busier than the one they left. Quint kept his collar turned up and his head pointed down. All Blue did was gaze at one chocolate shop for 20 minutes. One chocolate bar purchase later, the two stood in the street again. Quint turned to his partner and asked "Do you know the nearest part of the city perimeter?" he stared at Quint blankly....but then remembered "I have a map!" "Why don't you get it out then." out of his shoe he pulls out a rather large piece of paper and a quill and writes on it: I'' solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'' suddenly the words dissolve and a map of the entire city appears on it, including dots with peoples names above ,one standing out from the rest in the centre labelled: Quint looked at the map for a second before saying "You recon this could help us?" "I guarantee it!" he said proudly. "Well, I'll let you show the way then." his robotic partner replied. "done."he agreed, following shortly after. (Do you want to write a description of Delphini's location) t was a dirty area that not any people liked to go to, rubbish flailing everywhere. it was scarred and jumbled and the people there shared a simmilaratty to the place. (Is Delphini in an apartment or on the street?) (On the street, messing around with some sort of locket) blue looked at the map, " if i remember correctly, shad always told me, if in need, go there."and he pointed at the name "delphini" Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays